


Opposites Attract

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Opposites Attract, POV Sheriff Stilinski, prompt: attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski gets that opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PROMPT: ATTRACTION at [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com)

John Stilinski gets that opposites attract.

He and his wife Claudia hadn’t exactly been opposites, but they had been different enough that it had kept life interesting. And, frankly, he often marvels at how Scott and that Argent girl seem to make things work given that he’s a _werewolf_ and she comes from a long-standing family of werewolf _hunters_. But, hey, they say a little conflict is good for a relationship.

But _Stiles_ and _Derek Hale_?

That’s just taking opposites to the _extreme_. That’s outright _teasing_ the laws of physics.

Because…

Stiles is cheerful, energetic and talkative – extroversion in all its glory. Derek is the epitome of broody, grumpy and quiet – introversion at its best. 

(What is that Taylor Swift song? _‘She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers’_. Yeah, that is Stiles and Derek in a lyrical nutshell.) 

Stiles is _yang_. Derek is _yin_.

Stiles is all flailing and exclamation marks. Derek is arms crossed and angry eyebrows.

Stiles’ room looks like a hurricane swept through it most days. Derek’s loft is sparse and neat. Like _obsessive-compulsive_ neat.

Stiles is into indie pop. Derek likes classic rock. 

Stiles is soft pale skin and boy band hair. Derek is dark scruff and James Dean slicked.

Stiles’ wardrobe consists of t-shirts and plaid. A _lot_ of plaid. Derek pulls off leather like is a second skin. (John once saw Stiles in Derek’s leather jacket and, quite frankly, it looked like his son was playing dress up.)

Bright blue Jeep. Black Camaro. (Is there anything more to be said here?)

Stiles is technically still a teenager. Derek is decidedly _not_. 

The list could go on and on. Really, about the only things that seem to flock together, John thinks, are Stiles’ sarcasm and Derek’s sass. (Oh yeah, they could go on the road with that show.)

In any event, the opposite thing means that they tend to butt heads – _a lot_. And this leads to the two of them bickering (they call it bantering but it's bickering, plain and simple) _all the time_. As a matter of fact, they’re bickering right now. John can hear them from the kitchen where he is making himself a triple-decker hero sandwich.

“Dude, I did your laundry!” Stiles exclaims emphatically and John pictures his son flailing as he says this.

“Yes,” Derek returns and John knows Derek has his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. “But would it _kill you_ to separate the whites--” 

“Blacks!” Stiles yells just to be contrary. Because opposites, remember? John rolls his eyes, confident that Derek is doing the same. 

There’s a huff, loud enough for John to hear. “What the actual F, Stiles.”

There’s a beat of silence now. John knows what this means. It means Stiles has got that goofy look on his face that says he’s really, really _fond_ of Derek Hale. And he’s certain Derek is wearing a similar expression, except his eyebrows are communicating his immense affection for John’s son whereas Stiles’ fondness generally comes through more in the quirky set of his mouth.

Then, if John knows his son, Stiles is likely pulling Derek forward by the Henley and—

He pushes the kitchen door open a crack and peers into the living room.

Yep. They’re kissing. That is a thing that is happening in John’s living room. Stiles is kissing Derek. With tongue. Or so, that’s what it looks like from the enthusiastic way Stiles is molesting Derek’s mouth. 

John lets the door fall shut quietly and returns to making himself a sandwich, adding extra cheese and meat because his son is currently occupied, and that means he can’t police John’s food choices. He gives a mental fist pump and thinks ‘yay!’

Anyway, getting back to his thoughts, the point is that opposites attract. And sometimes, quite miraculously even, that works out just fine.


End file.
